japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Ann Nadolny is an American voice actress and singer. She is best known for her voice role as the child version of Goku, the main character of the Dragon Ball anime series, and the child version of Goku's son, Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. She reprised both roles in several Dragon Ball related video games and media. In 2013, she voiced her first non-anime role as KO in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo and its television adaptation, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (although the character is occasionally played by Courtenay Taylor). Anime Leading roles are in bold *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) *Blue Gender (TV) *Burst Angel (TV) *Case Closed (TV) as Marlena Xanderbilt (Eps 101-102) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper *Dragon Ball (TV) as Goku, Alexi (Ep 4), Flight Attendant (Ep 19), Paozu (Ep 4) & Turtle's Son *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Young Goku, Female Assistant (Ep 2), Goku Jr. (Ep 64) & Quarterbot 3000 (Ep 3) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Goku Jr. *Dragon Ball Movie 4: The Path to Power as Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z (TV); Gohan (Kid/Teen), Angela, Baby Trunks, Cargo, Chobi,Computer Voice, Director (ep 6), East Ka,; German English Teacher, Idaasa and Ikose's Mother, Kid Goku (flashbacks) & West Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (special) as Goku (baby) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Gohan (Teen) & Goku (Young) *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (movie 9) as Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) as Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (movie 8) as Baby Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (movie 5) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (movie 1) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) as East Kai, Portly Lady & Secretary *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) as Gohan (young) *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Baby Trunks & Gohan (Young) *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (movie 6) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) as Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) as Teacher *Fruits Basket (TV) as Ari (Ep 21) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Charlie (Ep 8) *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Captain Faye Xin Lu *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (TV) as Atre *Hell Girl (TV) as Bully (Ep 25) *Kanon (TV 2/2006) as Alarm Clock (eps 2, 18), Classmate (Ep 2), Track Team Girl 2 (Ep 2) & Waitress (Ep 1) *Kiddy Grade (TV) *Kodocha (TV) *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Cynthia Fulerton *Parasite Dolls (OAV) as Eve *Pumpkin Scissors (TV) as Proprietress (ep 9) & Royal Maid (Ep 2) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Dark Tournament Intercom (Eps 36-37), Keiko's Friend (eps 1-2), Nurse (Ep 73), Shishi Fangirl (Blu-ray; Ep 47) & Takai (originally; Ep 73) Anime Films Songs Video Games *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Origins – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z:Budokai – Son Gohan Quotes Knownable Roles *'Kid Goku' (1995 to 2010/2014) *'Kid Gohan' (1996 to 2009/2014) *'Baby Trunks' in DBZ *'KO' in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo Trivia *Her favorite role is Kid Goku. *Besides voice acting, she is also a singer. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES